PERSONA Talk Show!
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Chara Persona di wawancara! Siapa orang beruntung yang bakal diwawancara di chappie depan! Membutuhkan segudang pertanyaan bagi orang yang beruntung itu! Rnr ya!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Minna, P3, P3Fes, P3P ama P4 bukan punya saiah atuh… Tapi punya Atlus…

* * *

Hikari: Hellooo Minna!! Ketemu lagi ama saia nih! Hehe, langsung aja Minna, sekarang, saya menjadi Host acara **PERSONA Talk show!!**

Readers: Horeee!!!

Hikari: Ufufufufu… Nggak ada yang bakal bisa kabur!! Karena saya juga dapet bantuan pastinya…

Kei: Hai guys!

Akira: What's up!!

Shizuru: Moshi-moshi…

Hikari: Halow smoa!! Thanks ya, dah mau dateng!!

Para OC: Iya…

Hikari: Nah, readers… Karena saya sedikit fujoshi terutama Yaoi… *senyum mesum* jadi, langsung aja…

Shizuru: Sinting lo!! *gebuk pala Hikari pake alatnya Hotaru* 'baka!' 'baka!' (suara senjatanya)

Hikari: Adoeh!! Ampun nyah!!

All: *swt*

Hikari: Iya deh, jangan hal2 yang berbau fujoshi dulu… Daripada tulang tengkorak gue ancur…

'BAKA!'

HIkaRI: Iyaaaaawww!!! *jongkok di pojokan sambil megangin pala* Jahatnya dirimu, Shizuru… hiks hiks…

Shizuru: Hmph!! Oke, gue lanjutin… sekarang acaranya adalah Talk Show!!

Kei: Here are our guests!! First off! The MCs!!

Hikari: Seta Souji!!!

Souji: *muncul* Naoto… Gue sebenernya… WOY!! DIMANA NIHH!!

Shizuru: *cuek* Arisato Minato!!!

Minato: *Jatoh dari atas* Nyem… *sadar* Wuaaaahhhh!!!!

BRUAGH!!

Kei: Ouch…

Akira: Sakit tuh…

Minato: Yaiyalah, dodol!!

Akira: Yang lain, keluar!!!

Atap terbuka, pesawat lewat, chara yang lain jatoh semua…

All: UWAAAAA!!!!!

BRUAGHH!! KROMPYANG!!! JDUKK!! MEONG… eh, salah… KAINNGG!!!

Hosts: *swt*

Semua timpa-timpaan… Situasinya:

Shinji paling bawah, diatasnya ada Aki n Kanji…

Yosuke n Junpei nimpa Kanji n Aki…

Yukari ama Chie nimpa Yosuke…

Yukiko ama Mitsuru nimpa Junpei…

Rise ama Fuuka ditimpa Ken ama Koro…

Junpei: Dimana kita?!?!

Yosuke: Tidhaaakkk!!! Fanfic gaje lagi!!!

Chie: Brisik lu Yos!!!

Aki: Ken!!Daijoubu?!

Ken:H-hai! Daijoubu desu!!

Hikari: WELCOME ALL!!!

Shizuru: To…

Kei: A Famous (?) Talk Show!!

All: PERSONA Talk Show!!!

Shinji: Iya iya!! Nanti aja ngomongnya!! MINGGIR LOE SEMUA DARI PUNGGUNG GUAAA!!! MINGGIIRRR!!!

Aki: Ya maap!!!

Semua berdiri…

Akihiko: Jadi, acara apaan nih?

Hikari: Nggak denger judul lo?

Akihiko: Nggak…

Kei: Metis…

Metis: *muncul* Oke boss!! PERSONA TALK SHOW!!! *Teriak di kuping Akihiko pake toa*

Akihiko: *pingsan*

Shinjiro: Sinting…

Kei: Biarin…

Hikari: E-ehm… Kok kayaknya ada yang kurang ya?

Shizuru: Dimana Nao?

Kei: Kaori?

Akira: Aigis??

Hikari: Yaelah, kurang tombolnya!! *neken tombol*

Atap terbuka lagi, Naoto, Kaori dan Aigis jatuh dari atas namun mendarat dengan anggun… Alias ditangkep cowok.

Naoto: Uwaaa!!!

BLUGH!

Souji: *nangkep Naoto*

Kaori: Kyaaa!!!

BLUGH!

Shinjiro: *nangkep Kaori*

Aigis: ……

BRUAAKKK!!!

Minato: *ketimpa soalnya Aigis berat*

All: *swt*

Teddie: Yuki-chan!! Tangkap aku!! *loncat dari atas atap*

Yukiko: *ngindar ke samping*

BRUAKKK!!!

Yosuke: Hey, Ted… Lu kayaknya cinta mati ama Lantai ya? Masa lo ciumin?

Teddie: Yuki-chan jahaat!! Sakit nih!

Yukiko: *sok innocent* Maaf ya Ted…

Teddie: Nggak papa… Cewek-cewek ada yang mau scoring ama Teddie nggak?

Para Cewek: ……

Teddie: Hello??

Para cewek: Mati aja lo sono!! Matiii!!! Die!!! Shine*!! *nge all out attack Teddie*

Teddie: GYAAAAAHHH!!!!!

-----------Please wait…Some errors have occurred, needs some repairs----------------

Teddie: *Tepar*

Hikari: Mampus aja lo!!

Shizuru: Ho oh!!

Yukiko: Sekali lagi ngomong gitu, gue sambit sampe mampus lo…

All: Setuju!!

Kei: err… Akira, Kita gotong Ted ke Ruang perawatan yuk…

Akira: Ogah ah… Megang aja males…

Kei: *sigh* Kalo gitu, Woy, Ji!! Sini lo!

Ryoji: *dateng* Ape boss?

Akira: Ted dibawa ke ruang perawatan gih…

Ryoji: Siap!!

Ryoji menggotong Teddie dengan amat sangat hati-hati ke ruangan perawatan.

Naoto: M-makasih senpai...

Souji: Ngga papa... *senyum*

Kaori: G-gomen senpai!!

Shinji: Hn... Daijoubu ka?

Kaori: H-hai! Daijoubu desu!

Aigis: Are you alright?

Minato: N-no I'm not... Ow...

Aigis: Please forgive me...

Minato: It's alright...

Yosuke: Mereka berempat ngomong apa sih?

Chie: astajim!!! Lu belajar ngga sih?!?!

Yosuke: B-belajar kok!!

Chie: Astajim! Malu gua punya temen kayak elu Yos!!!

Yosuke: Gue nggak tuh...

Chie: *swt*

Hikari: Yak, di penpik ini, kami akan melakukan wawancara terhadap kalian semua!!

Shizuru: Dan, kami akan menentukan siapa yang akan di wawancara dengan--… Woy, Kei, Akira!! Bawa kesini ntu papan!!!

Kei n Akira dateng sambil ngedorong sebuah papan. Di papan itu tergantung kertas-kertas yang dibalik biar depannya ngga keliatan.

Junpei: Kertas apaan noh?

Kei: Huff… Dibalik kertas-kertas ini tertera nama kalian semua.

Chie: Trus?

Akira: Kami akan memanggil guest kami yang akan membantu kami untuk menentukan siapa orang 'beruntung' yang akan kami wawancarai di chappie depan.

Akihiko: Yang ngebantuin sopo?

Hikari: Ehm… Sun Shang Xiang (SSX) dari DW 6!!!

SSX muncul.

SSX: Woy!! Dimana neh?!

Hikari: Nah, Shang Xiang, bisa minta tolong ngga?

SSX: Ngapain? Cepetan! W lagi latihan ama Ce nih!!

Shizuru: Tuh, bidik salah satu kertas disitu, terus ditembak deh pake panah.

SSX: Hah?

Kei: Anggep aja latihan…

SSX: Ya udah… *nyiapin panah* Siaappp….

SYUUTT

JLEB!

Kei: Akira! Liat fotonya!!

Akira: Woke!! *ngambil ntu foto* Ahaha~

Kei: *ikut liat* OMG!! Dia pertama?!?!

All: *gulp*

Hikari: Ah lama loe berdua!! *liat juga* SANADA AKIHIKO!!!!

SSX: Nah, tugas w selesai kan? Cepet, w mo balik!

Hosts: Makasih yaa! *neken tombol*

SSX: *ngilang*

Akihiko: *bangun dari pingsannya* APPPHHOOOOAAAA?!?!?!?!?!?! GUEEE?!?!

Mitsuru: *chuckles* Nasiblu sial…

Shinjiro: Yah, semoga lu selamat.

All: Ganbatte* ne!!!

Akihiko: Hiks hiks… Malangnya nasibku… TT__TT

Hikari: Baiklah, minna… Di chappie depan, kami akan mewawancarai Sanada Akihiko-san. Seperti yang kami bilang, segala pertanyaan berasal dari reviewers. Bagi yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu bagi Akihiko, sampaikanlah lewat review anda. Oh iya, anda juga boleh memberikan challenge bagi Akihiko untuk chappie depan!

Shizuru: Kami membutuhkan segudang pertanyaan bagi Akihiko.

Kei: Segini aja dulu untuk chappie ini…

Akira: Sampe jumpa lagi diii…

All: PERSONA Talk Show!!

* * *

**-Back Stage-**

Akihiko: *pundung di dapur* Malangnya nasibku… hiks hiks…

Yosuke: Weh, dia singapur ya?

All except Junpei: Iya…

Junpei: Hah? Singapur? Akihiko-san ada di sini kok!!

All Except junpei: **SING**GAH DI D**APUR **GOBLOOOKKKK!!!!!

Junpei: Oohh…

Minato: Dasar orang-orang berisik… *kembali koma setelah masang MP3 nya*

* * *

**Kamus Kecil Author:**

**Daijoubu desuka/ Daijoubu ka: Baik-baik saja?**

**Daijoubu desu : Ya, baik-baik saja.**

**Ganbatte: selamat Berjuang**

Wokee minna, pis di ripiu yaach!!

\/

\/

\/


	2. Sanada Akihiko's interview

Disclaimer: Minna, P3, P3Fes, P3P ama P4 bukan punya saiah atuh… Tapi punya Atlus…

Hikari: Hello Minna!! Ketemu lagi dengan kami dii…

Hosts: **PERSONA Talk Show!!**

Kei: Naaahh inilah tamu kita…

Akira: Yang beruntung di chapter lalu…

Shizuru: Sanada Akihiko!!!

Semua orang muncul, Akihiko dikasih spotlight.

Akihiko: Here comes the hell…. TT__TT

All: Ganbatte!!

Mitsuru: Semoga lu balik dengan selamat…

Shinjiro: Hn…

Hikari: Wokey, Akihiko! Kita udah dapet pertanyaan-pertanyaan bagi elo!! Dan challenge yang bagus!

Shizuru: Pertama. Dari **Iwanishi Nana**.

Hikari: Ini adalah challenge. **Kencan sehari dengan Kashiwagi!**

Chara P4: Challenge yang bagus tapi mengerikan…

Hikari: Karena Akihiko masih dibutuhkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan, jadi menjelang penghujung acara barulah challenge ini dilakukan.

Shizuru: Kedua, Pertanyaan dari **Shina Suzuki**.

Kei: **Kan Akihiko-san latihan boxing, tiap hari lagi! Tapi kok, nggak berotot ya? **

Akira: Silahkan di jawab, Akihiko.

Akihiko: *sigh* Yak, begini Shina-san. Kalo saya berotot semua kayak Ade Rai, saya jamin pasti takut semua. Sebenernya sih, pengen punya badan kayak gitu.

All: *ngebayangin*

Kaori: Oh My God…. *cengo* Nggak cocok…

Fuuka: OMG!! Mengerikan!! *merinding*

Yukari: Iya! Bener!! *ikutan merinding*

Mitsuru: Astaga Akihiko… *nutup mulut yang dari tadi kebuka lebar*

Shinjiro: *swt* Sumpah jelek banget…

Junpei: Apalagi kalo ganti-ganti pose… Yuck…

Minato: *ngebayangin* Aahh… Damainya dunia… *kembali koma*

Hikari: Kebo lu dasar…

Aigis: Kurasa aku harus menggati salah satu baut dalam tubuhku ini…

Koromaru: Arf Arf!! *yang artinya: Jelek! Jelek!!*

Ken: Astaganaga Sanada-san…

Chara P4: *bengong*

Akihiko: See?

Akira: Err… Okay… Pertanyaan ke dua, masih dari **Shina Suzuki**.

Shizuru: **Kalo misal dulu Akihiko-senpai diajak masuk S.E.E.S., Evokernya nggak bentuk pistol, apa anda masih mau masuk?**

Akihiko: Hmm, Gimana ye? Kayaknya sih bakal masuk teuteup… Karena punya alasan tersendiri… (ngelirik cewek berambut merah)

Mitsuru: Ada apa Akihiko?

Akihiko: Ah nggak. Yak itulah alasan gua…

Mitsuru: ???

Hikari: Err… Okay. Ketiga, dari **Lostgirl127**.

Akira: Ini challenge lagi. **Curi diari para cewek satu-satu trus baca bareng-bareng!**

Akihiko: Apaaaa?!?!?!?! Ogah!!

Shizuru: Tapi lo harus…. Ini peraturan udah mutlak.

Akihiko: Rgh… Fine.

Hikari: Nah, get ready..

Yukari: Eh tunggu, apa?!?!

Fuuka: Diari kita!!

Mitsuru: Harus diselamatkan!!

Cewek P3 ngibrit ke kamar masing-masing.

Kei: Set….

Chie: Diari kita terancam!!

Rise: Tidaakk!!

Naoto: Harus kita jaga!!

Cewek P4 ngibrit juga ke kamar.

Akira: GO!!!

Akihiko langsung pergi. Pertama ke Iwatodai dorm.

Akihiko: I-ini kamar Mitsuru… *gulp* Aku punya magic mirror berapa? 1, 2, 3 ah bagus, ada 8. *make satu magic mirror*

Akihiko ngebuka pintunya.

Mitsuru: Jangan mendekat Akihiko…

Akihiko: Maafkan aku Mitsuru, tapi aku harus… *lari ke lemari tempat Mitsuru nyimpen diari*

Mitsuru: Artemisia! Bufula!!

Bufulanya kembali ke Mitsuru soalnya Akihiko pake magic mirror.

Akihiko: Magic Mirror!

Dan setelah 5 kali memakai magic mirror, Akihiko berhasil mendapatkan diari Mitsuru. Dia pun keluar. Karena peraturan tidak memperbolehkan Mitsuru mengambil kembali diarinya, maka dia pasrah.

Akihiko: Sialan… Kedua, kamar Aigis.

Sebelum Akihiko membuka pintunya, Aigis sudah membukanya duluan.

Aigis: Silahkan ambil Sanada-san. Saya hanya mengisi satu hari.

Akihiko: Makasih Aigis!

Akihiko ngibrit.

Akihiko: Huff… Kamar ketiga. Kamar Fuuka…

Akihiko pun masuk.

Fuuka: Awas! Sanada-senpai!! Jika kau mendekat, akan kugunakan Oracle untuk menguras tenagamu menjadi 1!!

Akihiko: Maaf Fuuka…

Akihiko mendekati laci meja Fuuka.

Fuuka: Jangan!! Oracle!!

Karena Oracle dari Fuuka, Akihiko tenaganya menjadi satu. Namun entah keberuntungan ato apa, setiap kali mau dipukul ama Fuuka, dia ngehindar. Diapun berhasil mengambil Diari Fuuka.

Akihiko: Sialan.. Capek pula… Wa pake Soma dulu deh…

Akihiko pake Soma, tenaganya pulih kembali.

Akihiko: Kamar Keempat… Kamar Yukari.

Akihiko masuk.

Yukari: Sanada-senpai!! Kalau kau melihat isi diari ini, tolong kasih liat ke Junpei ya? Isinya sih Cuma umpatan-umpatan gue buat Junpei… Hehehe…

Yukari ngelempar diarinya.

Akihiko: Hah?? Oke deh…

Akihiko keluar. Dia nggak nyangka kalo Yukari bakal segampang itu nyerahin diarinya. Dia pun melangkah ke kamar leadernya di P3P.

Akihiko: Kamar kelima… Kamar Kaori.. *gulp*

Belum masuk, baru ngebuka pintu, Akihiko tepar duluan kena Bufudyne.

Kaori: Jangan ada yang pernah ngambil diari gue!! Isinya privasi banget!!

Akihiko: *bangkit* Tapi, tapi… Aku harus!! *melesat secepat kilat, ngambil diari Kaori*

Kaori: Diariku!! Hariti! Bufudyne!!!

Akihiko: Uwaaa!!! Trafuri Gem!! *ngilang*

Akihiko selamat dari Iwatodai dorm. Saatnya pergi ke Inaba. Ternyata, para cewek IT lagi ngumpul di River Bank bersama diari mereka.

Yukiko: Bagaimana ini? Diari kita kan…

Chie: Kita kubur aja!

Rise: Jangan! Nanti kotor!

Naoto: Ya masukin kantong plastik.

Rise: Iya juga yah?

Yukiko: Ada yang bawa?

All: *geleng-geleng*

Akihiko: I finally found you all…

Chie: Crap!

Naoto: Damn..

Rise: Noo!!

Yukiko: I wont let you near our diaries!!

Rise: Kanzeon! Full Analysis!! Senpai! Dia kelemahannya Bufu!!

Yukiko: Chie?!

Chie: ups, maap… Skillnya udah kubuang buat Agneyastra…

Naoto: Sial… Yamato Takeru! Megidolaon!!

Akihiko: *ngindar*

Setelah perjuangan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam itu, Akihiko berhasil mendapatkan seluruh diari mereka. Keadaan Akihiko sangatlah parah! Bajunya robek, ada yang angus, memar dimana-mana. Akhirnya, karena Akihiko merasa dendam pada Author a.k.a Hikari, dia pergi ke Rumah para cewek yang jadi host (?) Dan ngambil diari mereka.

Akihiko: Nih diarinya! Puas!

Hikari: Wess… Lu bacain dulu bro.

Akihiko: WHUT?!?!

Shizuru: Itu adalah challenge nya.

Akihiko: Sialan… Milik Fuuka…

Fuuka: Jangan!! Jangan dibaca!!

Akihiko: "Dear Diary. Eh Tau nggak?! Tadi Junpei-kun ngajak aku ngomong loh! Kyaah! Aq seneng banget! Trus dia beliin aku game online terbaru! Dan aq menghabiskan sisa hari dengan melakukan ritualku. Menyantet Chidori yang sudah merebut Junpei-kun! Dia milikku Chidori!!!! Mwahahahahahah!!!!"

Fuuka: *pingsan*

Yukari: J-junpei?!? Diperebutkan?!?! Dunia terbalik! Kiamat sudah dekat!!!

Junpei: *blush* Ternyata… w laku!!

Yukari: Nggak! Nggak mungkin!!!

Hikari: Mayday Mayday!!! Dunia sebentar lagi kiamat!!

Shizuru: Ah diem lu pada!

Akihiko: Yang kedua, punya Yukari. Woy Junpei, sini lo! Ini isinya buat elo katanya!

Junpei: Apaan? Bacain dong!!

Akihiko: "Dear Diary. Huh!! Hari ini, Stupei kambing itu nyebelin banget!! Hiiihh!!! Masa dia nggak berenti pdkt ama Kaori?! Padahal Chidori udah diembat ama dia!! Dan jelas banget kalo Kaori tuh udah punya orang yang disukai!! Heh Stupei! Lo itu Jelek! Gila!! Kampret! Bangsat!! ****!!! –TIIITT-!!! –PIIIP-!!!"

Junpei: *shock*

Yukari: Mampus lo!! Beban gue terangkat semua deh! Gyahahahahaha!!!

Ken: *shock ngedenger semua itu*

Chie: Wah… *cengo*

Mitsuru: Y-yukari… Tak kusangka… *cengo*

Yukari: hahahahahahaha!!! Mampus lo Stupei!!

Junpei: *pundung di dapur alias singapur*

Akihiko: Ehem… Lalu, milik Aigis....

Aigis: ….

Mitsuru: Aigis juga nulis diari?

Yukari: Kayaknya sih…

Kaori: Aku nggak tau…

Akihiko: "Dear Diary………………………………………."

Ken: Kok diem?

Akihiko: "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis……"

All: *gubrak*

Junpei: Apaan tuh?!

Aigis: Apa itu salah?

Yukari: err…

Mitsuru: Kenapa nggak kutulis kayak gitu ya?

Fuuka: Harusnya… Hiks… hiks….

Akihiko: Lalu… P-punya.. K-kaori….

Kaori: *death glare + death aura*

Hikari: Wess.. Jangan gitu Kaori… Itu udah masuk challenge..

Kaori: *pasrah*

Akihiko: "Dear diary… Hari ini, senpai mengajakku ke Chagall Café. Aku senang pas ngeliat dia senyum. Senyumnya manis. Aku jadi berbunga-bunga ngeliat dia senyum. Padahal pas ngomong ama yang lain, dia ngga pernah ngerubah ekspresi… Haahh… Yah, pokoknya gitu deh… 3"

Chara P3: *nengok ke Shinjiro*

Shinjiro: *buang muka* A-apaan sih?!

Kaori: *blushing gila-gilaan*

Shinjiro: Emang senpainya dia Cuma gue?! Kan banyak!!

Mitsuru: Tidak mungkin aku. Kami kan bukan Yuri.

Hikari: Halah… apaan tuh. Orang gue punya foto lu lagi –PIIIP- ama Yukari.

Ken & Fuuka: *pingsan*

Mitsuru: EXECUTION!!! *Ngeluarin Artemisia*

Hikari: Oh, Nantang lo?! Hah?! Ayo maju! Tsukuyomi!!! *persona barunya author*

Tsukuyomi: Ada apaan nih boss?

Hikari: Udah deh, noh, serang aja noh yang cewek rambut merah.

Tsukuyomi: Siap deh boss…

Kei: Hikari/Tsukuyomi Vs. Mitsuru/Artemisia… Are you ready?!

Hikari/Mitsuru: Ready!!!

Kei: Set… Fight!!!

Mereka berantem.

Shizuru: *sigh* Nyok, lanjut aje…

Akihiko: Punya Mitsuru… "Dear Diary…. Hhh… Aku capai hari ini. Akihiko sulit diatur… Masa dia ngotot mau pergi ke Tartarus padahal lagi luka?! Lukanya aja sampe aku ngga bisa nyembuhin… Hhh… Merepotkan… Tapi, kenapa aku peduli ya?"

Akira: Wew…

Yukari: Untung orangnya ngga denger…

Sementara itu…

Mitsuru: Makan ini! Bufudyne!!

Hikari: Wess, sori. Null Bufu mamen…

Tsukuyomi: Boss, saya capek nih… Gantian dulu ama Aphrodite ya…

Aphrodite: *muncul*

Hikari: What the--?!?!

Mitsuru: Bagus!! Bufudyne!!

Hikari: *ngindar* Uah! Hampir aja… Kalo kena aku down tuh…

Oke, balik aja…

Akihiko: Lalu, punya Chie…

Chie: Kenapa aku duluaaannn?!?!?!?

Akihiko: "Dear Diary… Yess!!! Hari ini aku berhasil ngebujuk Yosu buat traktirin aku makan steak!! Tapi entah kenapa abis itu dia meratapi nasib… Uhh… Mungkin aku harus bersikap lebih baik ke dia??"

Yosuke: Nggak kusangka… Chie sangat memperhatikanku… Hiks… *terharu*

Chie: *udah mau tepar*

Shizuru: *swt* Udah, lanjut aja…

Akihiko: Milik Yukiko. "Dear diary… Aku sibuk buk buk hari ini… Amagi inn kedatangan banyak pengunjung! Untung dapet waktu istirahat bentar… Aku langsung ngibrit kekamar dan nonton TV. Tapi, ada satu maid yang lewat depan kamarku langsung pingsan pas aku nonton serial "Awas Ada Sule"… O-oh ya… Snrk… M-masa si Sule itu… Haha… M-masak Telor… Snrk… Isinya dibuang… D-dan… KULITNYA DIGORENG!!!!! Haha!!! Sambil joget2 gaje pula!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chie: *swt*

Yukiko: Aku tidak ingat kalau aku nulis itu…

Akira: Weleh…

Sementara itu…

Hikari: Aphrodite!! Agidyne!!

Mitsuru: *down*

Hikari: Persona Change!! Tsukuyomi!!

Tsukuyomi: Saya masih capek boss…

Hikari: Udah, di Brave Blade aja!!

Tsukuyomi: Abis itu saya boleh tidur ye?

Hikari: Iye dah… *sigh*

Tsukuyomi: Makasih… *brave blade*

Mitsuru: *kalah*

Kei: Owari!! Pemenangnya Hikari!!!

Hikari: O yeaaahhh!!! Who's best!!

Err… Mari kita balik…

Akihiko: Lalu, Rise… "Dear Diary… Hari ini aku hanya memandangi foto senpai… Haaahh… Kok ada ya, orang secakep dia?? Apalagi, kalau aku lagi mikirin senpai, aku jadi mikir yang… Err… aku nggak tulis deh… ^^v"

Souji: *eneg* Jadi, Rise tuh seneng mikir yang…

Yosuke: *PIIIP* Ya?

Chie: Bego luh…

Chara P3: *cengo*

Rise: *pundung di dapur*

Akihiko: Err.. Lalu, Naoto… "Dear Diary… Aku ngga nyangka detektif ternama kaya aku ini nulis diari… Belakangan ini aku tidak ada kasus… yang penting… Ada nya yah… Maksimal cari kucing… Tapi itu kuterima… Karena, kliennya spesial… *.*"

Naoto: *sigh* Akan kubunuh Authornya…

Fuuka: *bangun* Setuju! Bunuh aje!

Akihiko: Nanti aja… W punya kejutan nih… W blom selesai…

Hikari: *balik* Loh, bukannya udah semua?

Akihiko: Ah masa… Di sini ceweknya siapa aja?

Shizuru: Kaori, Aigis, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto…

Akihiko: Emang Cuma segitu??

Shizuru: *gasp*

Hikari: don't tell me…

Akihiko: Yap! Diari lo berdua!!

Hikari/Shizuru: WTF?!?!?

Shizuru: W kan ngga ngapa-ngapain!!!

Hikari: Sial…

Akihiko: Punya Shizuru dulu deh… "Dear Diary… Aku hanya menulis fanfic, menggambar dan sms an ama Hikari. Dan aku sedang mencoba menggambar Hikari, aku, Akira dan coughKeiSiHentaicough itu…"

Kei: AFEH?!?! Gue hentai?!

All: emang…

(Sekilas info… Silakan baca di An Unexpected Events untuk lebih jelasnya… *dia promosi….-dilemparin bom sekampung, tapi author udah kabur ke Sulawesi-*

Akira: *ngakak*

Shizuru: *ketawa*

Akihiko: daaann… Ini yang ditunggu-tunggu…

Junpei: Bacain!! Bacain!!

Fuuka: Iya!! Jangan lupa bacainnya pake toa masjid biar kedengeran ama semua orang!!!

Mitsuru: *balik* Toa masjid dari mana?

Fuuka: Nyolong aja… *nada preman*

Yukari: Walah… Fuuka stress…

Akihiko: Ehem… "Dear Diary…"

Hikari: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Akihiko: "Yeeeaaahh!!! Aku menang lagi lawan Toshihise!! *adek* Dia kalah 22 kali berturut-turut maen game fighting!! Mana karakter yang di jadiin tabu buat di pake banyak banget! Udah gua pake anak kecil, udah nahan diri… Kalah terus dia… *sigh* Mana nantang mulu… Padahal w mo tidur cepet… Soalnya besok ultahnya Kei… Dan gua harus dateng!! ^o^9"

Kei: Wah, pantes lo telat pas itu…

Hikari: Akihiko sialan… Udah ah!! Lanjut aja!! Dari **Mr. Mysterious ( )**

Akihiko: Ealah!! Masih ada lagi?!

Hikari: Masih!! **Udah berapa kali dieksekusi Mitsuru? Kenapa?**

Akihiko: Hmm… 2 kali. Yang pertama, aku ngga sengaja tabrakan ama dia di asrama dan roknya tersibak. Mana tepat depan mata pula. Jadinya yah… anda tahulah… Yang kedua, pas di kyoto…

Shizuru: **Paling suka siapa dari semua cewek di Persona 3?**

Akihiko: Waduh… Ada dua sih… Tapi, karena ini fic, jadi bukan perasaan w yg sebenernya…

Kei: **Paling suka sparring ama siapa? Mitsuru, Junpei ato Minato?**

Akihiko: Hmm… Kalo ngga ada pilihannya, Aku milih Shinji! Dia kuat banget sih!! Tapi kalo dari pilihan itu, w pilih Minato! Kalo Junpei mah lemah…

Junpei: Woy!!!

Hikari: Oke lanjooeet!! Dari **MelZzZ**

Shizuru: **Kamu itu sebenernya ** nggak sih sama Shinji?**

Akihiko/Shinjiro: WTF?!

Akihiko: Ya nggak lah!! Aku bukan yaoi!!

Hikari: Ah masa? Aku pu--..upfhhh!!! *dibekep*

Shizuru: Udah deh… Nah, nih challenge nya. **Coba intip rok Mitsuru.**

Akihiko: WTF?!?!?!?!?

Akira: Ayo Akihiko!!

Shinji: *nahan ketawa*

Mitsuru: *death glare*

Akihiko: Maafkan aku Mitsuru… *nangis, nyibakkin rok Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: !!!!! EXECUTION!!!

Artemisia keluar…

Akihiko: Maafkan aku Miki, Shinji, semuanya, atas kesalahanku selama ini.

All: Iya…

Mitsuru: EXECUTION!!!

Artemisia: Maaf, SP anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan spell ini… *kok kayak kehabisan pulsa??*

Mitsuru: WTF?!?!

Akihiko: Amin, amin…

All: Phew…

Hikari: yaah, padahal ukiran es Akihiko kalo kujual ke Ayumi (temen) mahal tuh….

Shizuru: Ah, lu mah mikirnya duit mulu.

Hikari: Kita lagi bokek tau.

Shizuru: *swt* Ya udahlah… Sekarang challenge dari **Iwanishi Nana** Akan dilakukan!!

Hikari: Silahkan masuk Ms. Kashiwagi!!!

Kashiwagi: *masuk*

Akihiko: *gasp* D-dia kan…

Kashiwagi: Ah, ternyata kamu ya? Lama nggak ketemu ya sejak di Yakushima…

Akihiko: Mati gua…

Kashiwagi: Kencan yuk!!

Mitsuru: *aura iri hati*

Akihiko: Hukkss….

Akihiko pasrah digandeng Kashiwagi. Shinjiro ngakak sakin nggak tahannya.

Shinjiro: *ngakak gaje* Sial nasib lo Aki… *Shinjiro NGAKAK?!?! OOC beneerr…*

Kei: Udah lah… Ayo lanjut aje… Nah, sekarang kita panggil lagi guest kita.

Akira: Inahime dari Samurai Warriors!!

Ina muncul.

Ina: Dimana aku?!

Kei: Wah… cantik…

Hikari: Ooh… dasar hentai… *death glare*

Kei: *nyadar* maaf…

Shizuru: Eheeemm… Nah, kami ingin minta tolong pada Hime, tolong tembakkan satu anak panah ke papan itu.

Ina: Baiklah…

SYUUNG

JLEBB!

Hikari: *liat* Cihui!!

Kei: *ikut liat* Wah, seru nih…

All: *gulp*

Hikari: Peserta berikutnya adalaaahhh….

Hikari/Kei: ARAGAKI SHINJIRO!!!!!

Shinjiro: WTF?!?!? GUE?!

Ina: Nah, urusanku sudah selesai?

Shizuru: Iya, makasih ya…

Ina: *ngilang*

Hikari: Cihui!! Shinji di wawancara! Aku akan menikmatinya!!

Kei: *swt* Emang makanan?

Akira: Yups, chappie depan, Shinjiro bakalan di wawancara!!!

Shizuru: Dan kami tetap membutuhkan segudang pertanyaan!! Kali ini, untuk Shinjiro!!!

Shinjiro: Tch…

Akihiko: Gantiaaannn!!! Horeee!!!! *Dateng tiba-tiba, langsung pergi lagi*

Shinjiro: Sarap lo… *swt*

Hikari: Nah. Minna, sampai jumpa lagi…

Kei: Dii..

Shizuru/Akira: PERSONA Talk Show!!!

**~Tsudzuku~**

Hikari: Fyuuhh!! Selese juga…

Shizuru: Panjang juga ya??

Hikari: Yang ngetik kan gue…

Kei: *swt*

Akira: Lo dari tadi kayaknya swt mulu…

Kei: Abis… liat aja noh roknya Hikari…

Akira: Ya elah… Ceroboh amat sih… Woy Hikari!! Roklu sampingnya sobek tuh!!

Hikari: ooh, ini? Ini mah permanen.

Akira: *swt*

Kei: Lo lupa? Dia kan ngga peduli…

Akira: *swt* Oh iya ya…


	3. Shinjiro's interview

**Disclaimer: Sampe saya bangkotan (?) juga bukan punya saya!!! Punya ATLUS!!**

**Summary: Chara Persona diwawancara!! Mau tau jawaban mereka?**

**Warning: Fic ini gaje, aneh, abal, sedikit unsur alay, garing, Major OOCness…**

* * *

Hikari: Heelllooo Minna!!!

Akira: Ketemu lagi diii….

Hosts: PERSONA Talk Show!!!

Hikari: Mari kita sambut…

Kei: Tamu-tamu kita!!!

All character: *muncul*

Shizuru: Dan, orang yang beruntung di chapter lalu….

Hikari: ARAGAKI SHINJIRO!!! Oyeeee!!!

All: *swt*

Shinjiro dikasih spotlight…

Shinjiro: *stay cool padahal dalem hati nangis-nangis*

Shinjiro Fan Girl: Kyaaaaa!!!! Shinjirooo!!!! *teriak2 gaje termasuk Hikari*

All: *swt*

Shizuru: Balik kesini deh, Hikari… *nyeret Hikari*

Hikari: Nooo!! Ndak mau aku!! Aku mau Shinji!

Shizuru: Kalo nggak ada elo, acaranya kagak mulai goblok…

Hikari: Oh iya ya? Lali aku…

Kei: Sejak kapan lo jadi jawa?

Hikari: Sejak diseret ama Shizuru.

All: *swt*

Hikari : Oke deh.. Nah, Shinji. Ini ripiu yang isinya pertanyaan buat lu!

Shinjiro: Terserah dah…

Shizuru: So, lets start!

Hikari: Pertama, dari **lostgirl127**.

Kei: Challenge nih… **senyum** **dong! dengan senyum termanis.**

Shinjiro FG: *nunggu dengan sabar*

Shinjiro: Cuma senyum nih?

Akira: Ho oh.

Shinjiro: Beneran?

Akira/Shizuru: ho oh…

Shinjiro: Yakin?

Akira/Shizuru/Kei: Cepetan atuhh!!!!

Shinjiro: …..iya deh…. *start smiling*

Kaori: Yak, terus senpai! Lanjut!!

Shinjiro: *akhirnya senyum juga*

Shinjiro FG + Hikari: KYAAAAAA!!!! Keren buangeeetttsss!!!! *melted*

Shizuru: *ngambil pel* Basah tuh gara-gara pada melt… *sambil ngepel Hikari yang udah melt*

All: *swt*

Hikari: Woooyy!! *langsung balik* Wokey!! **2. Kencan sama Kaori gih!**

Shizuru: Nanti ya abis acara…

Kaori: Iya.

Shinjiro: Oke.

Kei: Lanjutt!!!

Akira: *ngeliat, evil smile*

Akihiko: Nape tuh?

Ken: Aku nggak tau…

Mitsuru: Tapi berbahaya…

All cast: Setuju… *ngangguk*

Akira: Dari **MelZzZ**… Silakan dibaca Hikari.

Hikari: Oke deh!! *evil smile*

Shinjiro: *gulp*

Hikari: **Saya liat video Kaori sehabis max in s link mu...nah,Kaori dan km kan pergi ke kamar mu...setelah itu km memeluknya dan berkata 'i cant hold this any longer' lalu layar gelap dan muncul tulisan 'you spend a long night with Shinjiro Aragaki',nah lo~ kamu ngapain abiz gitu ama Kaori?**

Shinjiro: Hah?!

Kaori: Haaahh?!?!?

Akihiko: Jadi, beneran tuh?!

Hikari: Iya ho oh!! Aku liat Youtube!! Suer dah!!

Fuuka: K-kaori-chan…

Yukari: Gawat ini…

Junpei: Waduh…

Yosuke: Jadi mereka sempet…

Mitsuru: Kacau! *nutup kuping Ken*

Yukari: Wawawawa… *nutup kuping Fuuka*

Yosuke: Jadi mereka sempet –PIIIP- trus mereka –TIIIIT- sama ***** trus (Sensor) abis itu (CENSORED) ya? Ato jangan-jangan mereka –PIIP-, -TIIIT-, *****, ama (CENSORED) ??

All: *shock*

Ken/Fuuka: ???

Shinjiro/Kaori: DASAR OTAK MESUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ngehajar Yosuke pake mixed up attack*

------------------harap tunggu sebentar--------------------------

Hikari: Jadi? Jadi? Jadi? Kalian ngapain??

Yosuke: *susah payah* Jangan-jangan Kaori-san udah..

Hikari: *ngebejek yosu* Udah deh! Ntar ni fic ratingnya berubah loh!!

Shinjiro: *blushing*

Kaori: *blushing gila-gilaan*

Shinjiro: Aku Cuma confess kok. Udah, itu doang. Sama abis itu…

Hikari: Ya?

Shinjiro: Abis itu…

Hikari/Kei: Ya???

Shinjiro: Abis itu…

Hosts:UDAH CEPETAAAANNNN!!!!!!

Shinjiro: ngomongin tentang masakan….

All: *gubrak*

Yosuke: Padahal…gua…mengharapkan….ada…adegan…kissu…nya….

Shinjiro: Lu udah pernah makan kapak belom?

Kaori: Kapak campur naginata??

Yosuke:…….gua….diem….deh….*pingsan*

Hikari: *guling2 di lantai*

Akira: *swt* Lanjut deh…

Shizuru: Dari **Asahiko Sourei**

Akira: **Kalo** **kamu saya yaoiin, maunya sama siapa, Minato ato Ken? Kalo Junpei pasti nggak kan?**

Shinjiro: What?!?!?!?

Minato FG: WHAT?!?!?!?!? *sejak kapan ngumpul??*

Minato: Eehh… kok para FG gue, orang yang guanteng ini pada disini??

Hikari: meneketehe… Narsis amat sih kayak Itachi!

Meanwhile…

Seorang cowok sedang berdiri dibawah langit yang sedang ujan.

Kisame: Woy Itachi!!

Itachi: Apa?

Kisame: Sini! Ntar lu sakit!

Itachi: HUACHHHIIHH!!!! *merinding* Iya juga yah? *berteduh*

Lets go back… *swt*

Shinjiro: Dan gue harus ngejawab ini ya??

Hosts: *ngangguk*

Shinjiro:…..fine….. Minato. Kalo ama Ken, gua bukan Shota com. Dan Junpei? Sorry aje ye…

Hikari: Maunya ama Akihiko tuuhh…

Shinjiro: Shut up..

Hikari: Iye dah… Lanjut nyok.

Shizuru: Dari **Shina Suzuki.**

Kei: **Cium Kaori.**

Shinjiro: OoO!!!!

Kaori: O_O!!!!

All: *jawdrop*

Shinjiro: serius lo?! Depan publik begini!?

Hikari: Ho oh… Dan ini sedang disiarkan kepada readers secara langsung dari laptop author.

Shizuru: ngaco lo ah.

Hikari: Emang.

Shizuru: *swt*

Shinjiro: Ngga ngga ngga… ngga mau gue….

Kaori: Malu tau!!

Hikari: Kalo gitu yah… Tsu--… Eh salah… Aphrodite!!

Aphrodite: Kenapa nona?

All: Nona?!

Hikari: Mang napa?!

All: Ngga cocok..

Hikari: *melet* biarin… Nah, coba bikin cowok yang noh *nunjuk Shinji* Ciuman ama cewek yang noh… *nunjuk Kaori*

Aphrodite: Baiklah…

Seketika, Shinjiro dan Kaori udah berhadapan.

Shinjiro/Kaori: WHAT?!?!?!

Chara P3: Cium! Cium!

Chara P4: Kissu! Kissu!

Yosuke: Kis…su… *sekarat, tapi nggak ada yang sadar*

Aphrodite: Ayo…

Shinjiro: *tiba-tiba ngedeket*

Kaori: *sama kayak Shinji*

Sepuluh senti…

Lima senti…

Satu senti…

Lima mili…

Satu mili…

Satu mikron…

Udah nempel kalee….

All: Horeeeee!!!!!!!

ShinjiKao Fans Club: AKHIRNYAAA…..

Shinji FG: *pingsan*

FG/FC yang laen: *cengo*

Hikari: Kenapa banyak yang ngumpul????

Shizuru: Meneketehe…

Shinjiro: Gua bunuh abis ini!!!

Kaori: Gua bakar lo!!!

Hikari: Silakan kalo bisaaa… *nyolot*

Akihiko: Wew… baru pertama kali gua liat lu ciuman…

Hikari: BTW w pernah liat..

Akihiko: Apaan??

Hikari: Lo ama Shinji kissu…

AkiShinji: WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Hikari: *langsung ngumpet*

Shizuru: Lanjut aja… Ntar baru bejek2 Hikari oke??

Shinjiro: Oke.

Akihiko: Okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu… *dihajar Akihiko FG*

Mitsuru: Sejak kapan lo nge fans ama 'Warteg Boyz'???

Akihiko: tau ah…

Kanji: *tiba-tiba dateng* I lup yu full wakakakakak…..

Rise: *swt* kok kamu kayak (alm) Mbah Surip???

Kanji: Ah boong lo! Kan eike nge fans nya ama JuPe, ama Paris Hilton, ama Justin Timberlake, ama Lady Gaga, ama Miyabi… *kok jadi kayak temenku???*

All: *swt*

Chie: Aku bingung…

Yukiko: Sama…

Teddie: Kanji itu sebenernya straight, Yaoi ato malah Yuri???

All: *swt….again*

Kanji: Iiiihh… Kok Teddie gitu…. Eike normal cin…

All: *muntah gaje seember*

Hikari: Okaey, lanjut aja…

Shizuru: **Kenapa Shinjiro-san ga pernah senyum?**

Shinji: Lah, barusan?? Mainin aja P3P, gue kerjaannya senyum mulu. Khusus social link.

All: *sweatflood…-apaan tuh?!?!?!-*

Akira: Oookkaayy……… Nah, dari **Iwanishi Nana**… Dan oh ya, Katanya Akihiko Kashiwagi adalah Canon Pairing!!!

All: *gasps*

Akihiko: WTH?! WTF?!

Shinjiro: Lebay lo…

Hikari**: -klo Kaori jadian ama Minato, apa yang mau kamu lakukan?  
bunuh  
cuek  
bunuh diri negak baygon/mystery food x/masakan Fuuka**

Shinjiro: Hahh??? Guee pilih yang nomor… berapa ya?? Kalo nomor satu, gue masuk penjara. Nomor dua, bisa diputusin Kaori. Nomor tiga… Ya mati!!!

Akihiko: Siapa coba yang lebay….

Shinjiro: Tetep elo. Gua pilih nomor satu.

Hikari: Sudah kuduga!!! Gimana kalo kukasih liat gambar ini??? *ngasih liat gambar Minato Kaori lagi pegangan tangan, hadap2an! –aku punya beneran (promosi lagii….)-*

Shinjiro: ……..

Minato: *masih tidur dengan damai*

Kaori: Gaswat…. *gawat maksudnya*

Shinjiro: Dia…harus…gue…bunuh… *evil eyes*

Hikari: Wess… jangan. Gua masih butuh dia.

Shizuru: *langsung nanya*** lucuan mana Miki ama Kaori?**

Shinjiro: Hah?? Emang Miki pernah keluar??

Kei: Udah jawab aje.

Shinjiro: Kaori.

Akira: Singkat padat dan… (nggak) jelas..

Hikari: *liat challenge* Weh weh… Challenge nya mengerikan!!

Shinjiro: *gulp*

Kei: -**beliin Kaori bikini baru, TAPI BELINYA HARUS SENDIRI, DI MALL.** Nah lo!!

Akira: Lo mah kalo soal kaya gini napsu yak?? *swt*

Shinjiro: WTF?!?!?!?!?!

Kaori: UAPAAAA?!?!?!?!

Hikari: Kayaknya Shinji ama Kaori paling sengsara yak?? Dah, cepet beli sono!

Shinjiro: Harus ya??

Hosts: Iyeeee…. Udah sono…

Shinjiro: *keluar, mukanya stay cool tapi dalem hati nangis guling-guling*

* * *

**Di Paulownia Mall…**

Shinjiro memasuki salah satu toko baju renang. Dia melihat penjaga counternya. Cara duduknya aneh, rambutnya item, matanya berkantung dan lagi makan permen.

Shinjiro: Permisi…

Penjaga Counter (PC): Siang mas, ada apa ya?

Shinjiro: S-saya nyari baju renang cewek. Y-yang bikini…

PC: ……………… Bukan buat mas sendiri kan????

Shinjiro: NGGAK MUNGKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buat pacar (?) tau!

PC: O-oh.. M-maaf… (mikir) _Cowok sangar gini punya pacar???_

Shinjiro: Udah, cepetan! Mana? Saya sendiri malu tau!!

PC: O-oh… Iya… Silakan disini…

Sang PC pun mengantar Shinjiro ke tempat baju renang cewek.

Shinjiro: *cengo*

PC: Mas, halo?? Hallloooo?? Dari Ryuuzaki ke Tamu, haloo…

Shinjiro: Oh iya… Ryuuzaki?

PC: Nama saya Ryuuzaki.

Shinjiro: Oh… Saya ngambil yang… mana ya?

Ryuuzaki: Ceweknya kayak gimana?

Shinjiro: *nunjukin foto Kaori*

Ryuuzaki: Hmm… *ngisep permen lolipop* Menurut saya bagusan yang ini… *nunjuk salah satu bikini*

Shinjiro: OoO!! *jawdrop*

Ryuuzaki: Awas, ntar rahangmu jatoh ke lantai lho… *santai*

Kenapa jawdrop? Karena bikini nya termasuk ehm… Sek..si?? *dibejek2* Silahkan pikir sendiri kayak gimana…

Shinjiro: Yo wess lah… Saya beli.

Ryuuzaki: Harganya 300.000 yen.

Shinjiro: WTF?!?!?!

Ryuuzaki: Kenapa? Itu harga tetap, malah udah didiskon. Tadinya harganya lebih mahal.

Shinjiro: (&#&^#)*!!!

Ryuuzaki: Beli nggak?

Shinjiro:…….. Iya deh……

Ryuuzaki: *ngambil bikini itu* Jangan dipake sendiri ya mas……

Shinjiro: UDAH DIBILANGIN NGGAK MUNGKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuuzaki: Iya, saya tau…

Project Pop: Nggak Mungkin ~ Nggak Mungkin ~…

Shinjiro: *swt*

Ryuuzaki: *cengo*

Let's go back to the real event…

Shinjiro: Btw, kok kamu megangnya kaya gitu??

Ryuuzaki: Udah dari sononya…. *tau toh kaya gimana??*

Shinjiro: *swt*

Ryuuzaki: nah, silakan dibayar.

Shinjiro: ergh… iya… nih, duitnya. *ngasih duit*

Ryuuzaki: Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini. Inget ya, jangan dipake sendiri, nanti reputasi mu jatuh dan FG mu hilang semua.

Shinjiro: *kaget* Tau darimana saya punya FG?!

Ryuuzaki: Saya detektif.

Shinjiro: *swt, mikir* _Detektif punya toko baju renang?????_ (ngomong) Yo wess… *keluar, bakil ke studio*

* * *

**Studio**

Shinjiro: Nih!!

Hikari: Kasih liat ke Kaori dong!!!

Shinjiro: Fine… Nih. *ngasih ke Kaori*

Kaori: O_O…. S-senpai… i-ini…

Shinjiro: Disaraninnya yang itu.

Kaori: Harganya kan mahal banget?! Ryuuzaki yang ngasih tau ya?!

Shinjiro: Kok tau?

Kaori: Kan aku pernah kesana… Pengen beli tapi duitnya ngga cukup.

Shinjiro: *swt*

Shizuru: Ayo lanjut… *liat, gasp* I-ini mengerikan…

Akira: Oh… **coba liat resep Mystery Food X ama masakannya Fuuka! Trus bikin en makan sendiri untuk memastikan efeknya! Ngga boleh diwakilin ama syp2!**

Shinjiro: WHAT?!?!?!?

Kaori: Gawat!! Siapin Revival Bead! Dokudami Tea! Dis Poison!! Plume of Dusk!

Kei: Silahkan, ini para cewek pemilik resep…

Fuuka: Ini senpai… *nunjukin resep masakannya*

Hikari: Baca Shinji!!

Shinjiro: Jangan sok kenal!! Hmm… *ngeliat resep, merinding* Bubuk merica, terigu, mint, pelepah pisang, batok kelapa (?), bubuk kopi, cabe ijo, mentega, telor, nasi, Cumi-cumi, udang, asinan, selai, ganggang laut, terumbu karang…

All: *Swt*

Yosuke: bikin makanan apa racun tuh?

Souji: Tau deh…

Yukiko, Chie, Rise: Nih, resep kami! *nunjukkin resep mystery food X*

Shinjiro: *liat, keringet dingin* Merica, cabe ijo, coklat batangan, daun teh, daun sirih, foie gras, jalapeno, potato chips, singkong, semangka, mangga, ikan teri, tinta cumi, kecap asin, paprika, cabe keriting, cabe merah, saus tomat, wasabi, balsem (?)...

All: Balsem?!

Yukari: Semua juga tau itu nggak boleh dipake buat masak!!

Rise: Balsem kan bisa bikin pedes.

Chie: Iya!

Yukiko: Aku jadi nggak yakin…

Akihiko: Itu…racun berbahaya…

Mitsuru: Aku setuju 200%.

Ken: Shinjiro-san… *panik*

Kaori: ITU MAH RACUN!!!!

Hikari: GUA TAU!! TAPI ITU CHALLENGE!!

Kaori: KAGAK PEDULI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinjiro: Gua bikin dan makan.

All: WHUAAATTT?!?!?!?!?

Akihiko: Percayalah pada Shinji; Biarpun resepnya aneh kalo dia yang masak pasti enak!!

Hikari: Yo wess… sekalian minta bantuan sama yang punya skill healing. Buat nyembuhin Shinji kalo ada apa-apa…

Kei: Mulai bikin!!!

Shinjiro: *mulai masak masakannya Fuuka*

Dalam beberapa menit, masakan itupun jadi. Bentuknya masih agak jelas sih, tapi warnanya… err… mejikuhibiniu? *ngaco* Trus baunya bau Mint, cabe dan kopi jadi satu. Terumbu karang dan Ganggang laut mencuat keluar.

Akihiko: *gulp* Dia…hArus makan itu?

Shinjiro: *gulp* Resep berbahaya…

All: *gulp + keringet dingin*

Shinjiro: *makan sesuap*

Satu detik…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Shinjiro: HUEKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tepar*

Kaori: SENPAIIII!!!!!!!!! *histeris* Norn! Salvation!!!!

Shinjiro: *penuh lagi sebelum abis tenaganya* M-makasih…

Akihiko: OI! Lu ngga papa?!

Shinjiro: Hn…

Hikari: Nah, lanjut… Sekarang, coba bikin Mystery food X.

Shinjiro: gua sebenernya nggak mau makan racun itu lagi… Tapi… *sigh*

Dia mulai memasak lagi. Dalam beberapa menit, jadilah masakan itu. Bentuknya jelas, kelihatannya masih bisa dimakan. Namun, warnanya merah pekaaat banget. Trus dari dalemnya ada bau wasabi, cabe ijo, jalapeno ama balsem. Kulit cabenya mencuat keluar, trus potato chips nya keliatan.

Shinjiro: Tampaknya aku harus nulis surat wasiat…

Kaori: Jangan khawatir senpai! Kalau kau mati, Authornya bakal kubunuh!!

Shinjiro: *makan sesuap*

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Lima detik…

Shinjiro: PUEDEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaori: Aiiirrr!!!!!!! *ngasih segalon air putih*

Shinjiro: *minum* Masih kuraaaaaaangggg!!!!!!!!!

Kaori: *ngasih segalon lagi*

Shinjiro: Hahh.. hah.. hahh… Gila!!

Kaori: S-senpai ngga papa?

Shinjiro: E-efeknya bahaya banget! Punya Fuuka, bisa bikin sesak napas, kerongkongan sakit, sakit perut dan kejang-kejang. Kalo dimakan terus bisa keracunan. Punya mereka *nunjuk Yukiko Chie Rise* bisa bikin nangis, mulut terbakar, keracunan, panas dalam, kalo dimakan terus bisa maot.

All: *gasps* !!! Serius?!

Fuuka: Aku jadi males masak…

Yukiko, Chie, Rise: Sama…

Hikari: Gua ngga bakal bunuh elo lagi… Kan gue termasuk FG lu. Haha…

Shinjiro: Tapi gue tetep bakal bunuh elo!

Hikari: Yang terakhir juga mengerikan…

Kashiwagi: Aki~chaaannn~…

Akihiko: *gulp* Kok dia tau gue disini?!

All: Aki-chan?!

Mitsuru: Aragaki aja ngga pernah panggil lu pake chan! *aura kecemburuan*

Akihiko: A-ada apa sih?

Kei: Kebetulan!! Shinjiro, **Rebut Kashiwagi dari Akihiko…?**

Shinjiro: WTF?!?!?!?!? Dia bukan tipe gua tau!!

Akira: Cepetan!!

Kaori: K-kaliaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *aura balas dendam*

Shinjiro: H-halo, n-nona…

Kashiwagi: Hmm? Ada apa ya?

Shinjiro: M-maukah anda (?)….

Kashiwagi: Mau banget!!! *nemplok di Shinjiro*

Kaori: WTF?!?! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU B**CH!!!

Hikari: He's not yours!!! Tsukuyomi!!

Tsukuyomi: Katanya saya boleh tiduurrr…..

Hikari: *death glare*

Tsukuyomi: *langsung ciut* Iyaaa….

Terjadilah pertempuran antara Hikari/Tsukuyomi and Kaori/Norn Vs. Kashiwagi dengan Shinjiro sebagai juri.

Kei: *cemburu* Hikari! Kok lu malah ngedukung Shinjiro?!

Hikari: *nggak denger*

Shinjiro: *swt*

Kei: Ah! Teuing ah!!

All: *swt*

Akira: *sigh* Baiklah, lanjut aja…

Shizuru: Kali ini malay pake guest, jadi kita pake cara baru aja… *ngeluarin kocokan*

Akira: Lu kata mau arisan?

Shizuru: Biarin ah… *ngocok*

Akira: *ngambil sedotannya pas udah keluar* Hmm… S…

Souji, Naoto, Chie: *gulp*

Kei: *masih cemburu* Ah kelamaan!! SATONAKA CHIE!!

Akira: Really?! Wohoo!!

All: *swt*

Chie: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akira: Oh iya… *ngeliat ke pertarungan, ternyata Kashiwagi udah tepar* Shinji, challenge mu yang terakhir!!

Shinjiro: Oh iya…

Kaori: Ayo senpai~ *nempel di Shinjiro*

Hikari: Awww…. *termasuk ShinjiKao FC*

Shizuru: Oke deh. Chapter depan yang diwawancara adalah Satonaka Chie.

Akira: Horeee!! Horee!!

Kei: Jangan berisik!!!

Hikari: Lu marah?

Kei: *langsung mereda* Nggak kok… Yo wess, sampai jumpa lagi di…

Hosts: PERSONA Talk Show!! Buh Bye!!!

* * *

**-Back Stage-**

Akihiko: Mana authornya! Biar gue bunuh!!

Hikari: *ngumpet*

All: *swt*

Chie: Kenapa! Kenapa harus gueee?!?!

All: Meneketehe…

**Di sini gunung, disana gunung**

**Di tengahnya Irian jaya**

**Authornya bingung, Charanya bingung**

**Yang penting ripiu ya?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
